Cry
by Lynn13
Summary: What if a girl was with Dallas that night he robbed the store? Well this is what happens! LoL. R&R!


A/N: Hey guys, I decided not to do the Traveling Soldier thing. I tried but I didn't think it was too good. So I wrote this one. I hope you like it. Please Review. This is my first Fic so don't expect much; I won't expect much in return. It probably sucks anyways. But review anyways. I want to know what you think. Also this is only one chapter so this is all of it!  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked over the loud rumble of a train. I could barley keep up with Dallas he was running so fast. "Where are we going? What are we gonna do?" He didn't answer.  
  
We stopped at a pay phone. I grabbed my knees and inhaled the cold air. Dallas put some money into the phone and dialed a number I knew all to well.  
  
"Hello Darry? Steve? Let me talk to Darry....Darry, Jasmine and I just knocked off a store." I glared at him. "Well I just knocked off a store but Jazz is with me, will you meet us in the park? Yeah everything's fine....Johnny just died...poor Johnny...just meet us in the park ok? Bye."  
  
He grabbed for my hand. "Come on!" I grabbed onto his sweaty hand and we ran as fast as we could. Sirens blared in my ears and I knew they were close. "This way come on!" I ran faster still holding on to Dally's hand. I could see the gang up ahead, Pony was yelling at Dally but I didn't pay any attention to him. "You'll never get me alive!" I heard Dallas yell. I looked over and he started to pull out a gun.  
  
"Dallas no!" I pushed his hand back down. "Stop they'll kill you!" I looked around at the fuzz. Everyone one of them held out a gun ready to fire.   
  
"Come on you two, put your hands in the air!" Dallas didn't budge. He was deciding if he should give up or pull the gun out. What happened next was unreal. Dallas pulled out the gun. I heard loud shots and at first I thought it was coming from Dally's gun but I realized it came from a policeman's.   
  
"Dallas!" I jumped in front of him. I landed hard on the cold, wet pavement. I heard the cries coming from Pony and another shot. Dallas fell to the ground beside me. I looked over at him and he nodded his head. "Were you hit?" I asked in a low whisper.  
  
He shook his head pretending that he didn't. But he had been hit, on his side. I looked down at the pool of blood. My blood.   
  
"Jasmine, oh Jasmine are you ok?" I looked around for the voice. It was Ponyboy.  
  
"Pony," I said in a faint whisper and then I blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
I lay on a flat hospital bed. I was hurting so bad. It was unlike anything I had ever felt in my life. I looked around, the gang was there, really what was left of the gang. Darry, Two-Bit, Steve, Pony, Soda, and even Dallas.   
  
"D-Dallas, y-your okay?" I whispered. He came over to my side and nodded his head.  
  
"I'm here baby." He placed a hand on my face. It was a cold and trembling hand. A tear leaked from my eye and Dallas reached to wipe it away. "Don't cry honey. You're going to be ok." I knew I wasn't, I was lying on my deathbed. Nobody was going to tell me any different.  
  
"Two-Bit, Pony, Steve, Darry, Dallas, Soda, I want you to know that you guys have made me so happy these last few years and I want you to know that I'm going to miss you so much.."  
  
"Don't say that Jazz, your going to be fine. Don't talk like that!" Pony ran to my side and grabbed my hand. He was crying so hard, I just wanted to make everything ok for him. But I couldn't.   
  
"Don't cry Pony, I'm going to a better place." He was still sobbing. "D-Dallas. I never thought I'd get up enough guts to tell you this but I...I love you. I've loved you ever since I first met you. There's still good in this world, you just have to search for it."  
  
"Don't say good-bye Jasmine. You're going to be fine. You gotta be you can't leave me...us, here by ourselves. No, not you too. You ain't gonna leave us like Johnny did!" He squeezed my hand. I felt death coming over me. It was almost time.  
  
"Don't ever forget me........I love you all."  
~*~Dally's POV~*~  
That was it, Jasmine was gone. I looked away from her lifeless body not wanting to let the gang see me cry. I was still holding her hand. I kissed it and laid it beside her.   
  
"So I guess that's it. You didn't listen! You left us! How could you leave me like that? Huh Jasmine? Please come back, please Jazzy, I love you too much!"   
  
I laid my head beside her arm hoping she would move or say something. This was too much, the two people in the world I loved the most were gone. They left me.   
  
Tears leaked from my eyes but I didn't care. I had been so cold over the last coupe years that I almost forgot what it felt like to cry. Shit I hadn't cried since, since....I couldn't remember the last time I had cried. But it felt good.  
  
*There's still good in this world. You just have to search for it.* Jasmines words flashed through my mind as I sat there listening to my friend's cries and my own sobs. I had found good in this world, I didn't need to search for it cause she was lying right before me....dead.  
  
I stood up still crying. I couldn't see anything, my vision was so blurry. I stumbled across the room wincing in pain. Thoughts of suicide were running through my head now.   
  
My side still hurt and I realized that Jasmine died for me. She had jumped in front of that bullet for me. How could I go off and kill myself now? My true love died for me and I want to just go and give up again?  
  
"No Dallas you gotta live for Jasmine. She wanted you to live so that's what you're going to do!" I said to myself and for the first time in my life I realized that I...Dallas Winston actually felt something. I felt something I never thought I'd feel. I felt scared, loved, and lonely....... 


End file.
